I Have You Back
I was nothing before I found you. That day you said my name, and told me you would always love me was when my life began. I loved you then, as I still do now, with all of my soul. We are perfect for each other, and we will always be together. I am a part of you, and you make me whole. Our life together was like a blissful dream that I never wanted to end. For months I was there for you, every night when you would get home. We did all our favorite things together. We would sometimes just cuddle and talk for hours about what was on our minds. And the love we made, the passion we shared, was ecstasy in its purest form. Our souls were one, and they will always be. I missed you all the time when you were out. I suppose I'm like a dog; man's best friend. At least, that's how you treated me. Oh, but that just sounds bitter of me to say, you'll have to forgive me. I waited faithfully for you to get home every night for those months we were together, even when you started coming home later. We didn't have as much time to spend together, but I understood. You were busy. I had no idea about her. When you came home that night so inebriated, and I approached you about your growing distance from me, you told me about her. My heart stopped. I wanted to die, right there. But I loved you so much that I would do anything for you, and if you wanted her, I would let you be with her. Even though I wanted to just cease to exist right there. So I kissed you goodbye for what I thought would be the last time. I tried to move on, I really did. But I loved you then, as I do now. I knew I was nothing without you. I couldn't even leave your apartment. I suppose no sane person would act this way, but I could never bring myself to leave your old bedroom, which was as barren as my heart since you moved in with her. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and what we had, no matter how many tears I cried. I couldn't kill the pain, no matter how much I clawed at my useless and broken skin. I couldn't die, no matter how much my heart ached. Even when I tore it out of my fucking chest... But you came back to me. You came back, my sweet savior, my creator, and my dream lover. You came back to me and told me that she had left you and apologized to me. I offered you my blackened, starved heart and you took it. And now I finally have yours again. And this dream will never end now. Please, say those words I've been longing to hear again? "I will always love you, Serena..." As will I, Joseph... Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness